1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal provided with a band containing various modules therein.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Meanwhile, the mobile terminal is provided with various kinds of electronic components, and as developments of a wearable device having a small-sized structure have been executed, it may be considered to improve a structural part of the mobile terminal so that various electronic components may be effectively disposed within the mobile terminal.